Cielo
by Little Fausto's Lullaby
Summary: "Los fantasmas no existen." Sin embargo... (CielxSebastian) (AloisxClaude)


**I.**

Tal y como siempre sucedía, el despertador sonó a las 7:30. El joven estaba sentado al pie de la cama, sin mover un músculo, con la mirada fija en un punto apartado de la habitación. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y parecía estar concentrado en alguna idea lejana, algún recuerdo valioso. No había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Acostumbrado a la oscuridad de su escondite, distinguió el cambio de sombras a la llegada del amanecer, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

El locutor de la radio matutina volvió a tocar el tema, como si se tratara de un reporte sobre el tráfico o una noticia a gran escala. Sebastián se volvió a la mesita donde estaba apoyado el reloj digital, como queriendo verle el rostro al señor que hablaba a través de la bocina. La brisa helada de diciembre se colaba por las persianas.

- Por su apariencia, tendría unos trece años de edad. La policía cree que se pudo tratar de un suicidio, a juzgar por la escena… -.

Sebastián ya lo sabía, incluso antes de que los oficiales irrumpieran a la fuerza en la casa del pequeño y le encontraran echado en el suelo sobre una charca de sangre oscura. Sebastian había estado allí, delante de él, y conocía los motivos por los que el niño se había pegado un disparo en la cabecita.

En los últimos minutos hizo un esfuerzo por acercarse, por tocarle, por persuadirlo para que no se rindiera tan pronto. Pero, claro está, el chico no podía verle, ni podía sentir sus brazos enroscarse alrededor de su pecho, como tirándole hacia atrás. Sebastian era una visión que no actuaba ni intervenía. Un simple testigo silencioso.

La voz en la radio se apagó en un ruido sordo. Sebastian había desconectado el reloj; ya había escuchado suficiente.

Era lunes catorce de diciembre. De seguro esa chica molesta le había timbrado al celular a lo largo de la madrugada, ansiosa por tener noticias suyas, por preguntar cualquier estupidez y concertar una cita innecesaria. Sebastian ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, y vagamente tenía una noción de su rostro. Ya se encargaría después de borrar cada uno de los mensajes.

Ahora lo único que anhelaba y pedía era unas horas de sueño, un rato de paz. Por todos los medios, quería olvidar la triste mirada del niño; del suicida. Se veía tan frágil y lejano. Un alma corrompida por la soledad.

Pocos segundos antes de que se pegara el tiro, Sebastián había creído escuchar un susurro, un lamento.

"Sea quien seas, ayúdame, por favor…"

Y Sebastian habría querido responder, reaccionar. Trató de abrazarle, de socorrerle, de decirle: "Estoy aquí".

Desde la más remota infancia, Sebastián había padecido aquella extraña "enfermedad". Su abuela conocía al respecto; su abuela era igual que él, tenía el mismo don. Sebastian le había contado a mamá y papá aquellas historias. Él podía ver cuerpos sin vida y escuchar gritos rotos; él sufría aquellas visiones como si fueran obras de teatro montadas en su conciencia.

"Médium", le llamaron los otros. Él aceptó esa palabra, aunque jamás la utilizó.

Sin embargo, nunca se permitió ir más allá. Descubrió que no podía intervenir directamente en sus alucinaciones, y que era inútil tratar de ayudar a las personas que se le aparecían. De la misma forma en que no se podía corregir el final de un libro o mutilar las escenas de una película grabada. Lo que sucedía era simple y llanamente inevitable.

Sebastian se hundió entre las colchas y comenzó a sentirse otra vez dentro de su propio cuerpo. Los nervios comenzaban a reconocer la sensación de frialdad en el ambiente, y las formas y los colores volvían a proyectarse en tiempo real. Todo volvía a estar en su sitio; él volvía. Tenía un dolor insoportable en el lado izquierdo del pecho, y las uñas manchadas de morado, como si las hubiese sumergido en acuarela podrida. Hipotermia. ¿O también el malestar era un producto de su locura?

La imagen del chico no se esfumaba. Era nítida y clara como el fondo de un arroyo. Era el eco de un sueño horrible.

Muy joven aún; demasiado. Escuálido y de pequeña estatura. Tenía las facciones sumamente hermosas, con los labios un tanto grises. Sebastian no distinguió el color de sus pupilas, y los negrísimos mechones de pelo le tapaban los párpados.

A Sebastian le hubiese encantado conversar con él, cuidarlo un poco, sólo un poco. Más que nada, ver de qué color eran aquellos ojitos infantiles. ¿Qué expresión encontraría en ellos? ¿Melancolía, ansiedad, inocencia?

Pero Sebastian nunca podría saberlo. El chico había fallecido; se había automutilado con una pistola. Sus ojos no dirían nada, nunca más. Ni a Sebastian, ni a nadie. Los gusanos devorarían cada pestaña, cada fibra; cada secreto.

Él le había pedido ayuda. Él había sentido la presencia de Sebastian a su lado, y buscó refugiarse en ella.

O tal vez Sebastian lo había imaginado todo.

"Los fantasmas no existen." "No pueden aclarar sus misterios, ni revelarlos."

Sebastian no rezaría por él. No le llamaría. No iría a ponerle rosas al cementerio. En su vida volvería a ver aquel rostro. Ni siquiera supo el nombre del niño suicida; un nombre que había dejado de ser, para siempre.

Hubiese querido expresar su pena. Su alma le repetía por dentro; "¿por qué no puedes llorar?".

Las lágrimas no llegaron nunca.

"Ciel…" susurró.

Por lo menos su alma contenía un soplo de sensibilidad. Un soplo infantil. Un recuerdo.

Y a ese recuerdo le llamó "Ciel", que significaba "cielo".

**II.**

Era profesor de Historia en la Universidad. La clase permanecía en respetuoso silencio mientras él desarrollaba sus relatos y presentaba a diversos personajes del pasado; apoyándose en cuadernos, diapositivas; toda clase de materiales.

Allí se sentaba él, en el último pupitre del salón; el chico de los anteojos que nunca hablaba con nadie. Estaba medio chiflado. Se la pasaba formulando preguntas poco convencionales; la mayor parte de las veces que alzaba la mano planteaba una observación fuera de lugar. Sus compañeros le daban de largo, y sus amigos lo tomaban por incorregible.

Eric estaba harto de ese comportamiento, pero le había tomado cierto cariño al jovencito, porque después de todo era muy estudioso y dedicado. No parecía mostrar interés por las otras materias, ni por nadie en particular. Sus libros, su música y sus ocurrencias eran el universo en que vivía encerrado, y Eric se veía reflejado en él.

Incluso creía que Allan sufría como los mudos; en silencio.

Iba de negro y sonreía hasta involuntariamente.

Aquella mañana, se había ausentado a clase. La mañana del catorce de diciembre, la sonrisa de Allan se había esfumado.

Su hermano menor, Ciel, se había volado los sesos con una pistola, la noche anterior.

Eric sintió una profunda necesidad de estar en otra parte. De correr hacia Allan y acunarlo en sus brazos.

Las Parcas cantan siempre en secreto.

Tocó la campana de fin de turno.

**III.**

La melodiosa seña activó un murmullo de pasos y golpes por toda la facultad. Los estudiantes abandonaron los salones y se apresuraron a asomarse a los balconcillos y las ventanas. Una capa de nubarrones oscuros venía subiendo por detrás de los árboles, y pronto caería un torrencial aguacero turbio. La inminente llegada del invierno.

Afuera de la Universidad estaba el parque, casi destruido por el clima hostil y el vandalismo de los niños traviesos. Alois se escondía siempre detrás del muro garabateado con grafitis y tachaduras en el ladrillo. El Sol casi nunca salía, pero igual allí había una enorme pared de cemento que servía de nido, de "hogar". Él acababa echado sobre la hierba húmeda de escarcha, y los otros jóvenes que pasaban del otro lado del muro jamás le veían ni entraban junto a él.

Estaba solo, y era libre para envenenarse.

Alois no llegaba a los quince años, quizás ni a los catorce. No tenía una idea precisa al respecto. Había robado un frasquito del consultorio médico; sí, estaba seguro que era morfina. Dulce y agria morfina azul, rosa, negra. Extrajo de su bolsillo el tesoro envuelto en cristal, y sintió unas ganas horrorosas de besarlo.

Debajo de la piedra con forma de elefante estaba su jeringuilla, su linda vena artificial, la única vena que llevaba fuera del cuerpo. Tenía la aguja un poco jorobada, y muchas veces que se inyectaba se le quedaban marcas, diminutos hematomas en la carne. Pero él y la jeringuilla tenían un pacto de amor, y no había como sustituirla por una más nueva y sofisticada.

El pequeño no se preocupó por espiar los alrededores. No, no había manera de que surgiera un imprevisto, de que un extraño le molestara, le interrumpiera en su tiempo feliz. Aquella era la estrategia perfecta para olvidar, la mejor escapatoria. Bastaba con inclinarse un poco al abismo, no había por qué caerse. Unas cuántas rayitas en la jeringuilla, no muchas. Luego venía la calma, la solución, la canción de cuna. Luego venía la esperanza, y el cielo, el cielo, el cielo.

Se enganchó al brazo la tira de goma con una habilidad maestra. Sabía como ponerla y zafarla; era fácil. La vena resaltaba entonces, y lo siguiente era pincharla con la aguja. Un trabajo tan simple, tanto. ¡Cómodo hasta para un niño!

Y así fue.

Claude llevaba días buscándole, desesperado. Había pasado por el barrio; se había llenado hasta las rodillas de fango y suciedad por dar con su rastro. Preguntó a los otros niños; la última vez que los amigos le habían visto aún hacía calor en Londres, y Alois se había vuelto "egoísta", alterado, no quería compartir sus "medicinas" con nadie. Eso le habían dicho a Claude.

Su madre se la pasaba alcoholizada, en un estado medio entre la lucidez y el delirio. Luka llevaba meses en coma. ¿Alois se había prostituido? ¿Con quién, desde cuándo? ¿Alois había huido de casa? ¿Había dejado los estudios? ¿Dónde estaba?

Luka se lo había contado, una vez, hacía mucho. Estaban jugando en los columpios, y Luka señaló a lo lejos, allá atrás, muy atrás.

- ¿Ves ese rincón, Claude? ¡Alois y yo tenemos un castillo detrás de la tapia! ¿Quieres que te lleve? -.

Él hubiera podido morir allí; Luka le estaría esperando. Era Alois quien le mecía en el columpio, mientras Claude dibujaba o leía, mientras Hannah trabajaba en el mercado. Alois tenía que regresar con Luka, tenía que ir adonde estaba él, porque mamá podía enfadarse. Pronto comenzaría a llover. Alois quiso levantar la vista y observar el cielo, pero el peso de la morfina lo abrazó con fuerza y lo dejó sin aire, sin ánimos para cargar a Luka y rodar juntos sobre el césped húmedo.

Luka le salvaría. Luka le indicó a Claude el camino a seguir, para llegar al castillo.

Alois escuchó un murmullo insólito, intruso. Su garganta se negó a funcionar; se apagó lentamente. Él no llegó nunca a tararear la bella melodía que estaba llegándole al alma, no pudo. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba en su cuarto, y Hannah le arropaba, y caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando a que él se durmiera. Él podía oírla respirar, y sonreía en sueños. Vio a Luka meterse bajo las sábanas junto a él, y después era Navidad, y en un instante revivió el día en que conoció a Claude.

Pronto estaría junto a Luka. Extrañaría tanto a Claude. ¿Claude se había olvidado de él? ¿Dónde estaba?

Los pasos sobre las hojas secas, haciéndolas crujir. El temblor de las ramas cuando el viento las empuja y sacude. Alguien le había descubierto. Alguien se acercaba de repente y le tomaba en brazos.

Alguien le abrazaba. ¡Qué hermoso! Alguien le abrazaba.

Abrió los ojos. Los abrió cuando sintió la tibieza de otras manos en la mugre de las suyas; el aliento cálido de un alma en el vacío de su asfixia; la vida de alguien más, la vida de alguien latiendo tan cerca de su corazón, su corazón infantil hinchado de morfina y ponzoña. La vida de alguien haciéndole estremecer. Y entonces amó a ese alguien.

- No te vayas -.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Le dolió en lo más profundo. Las emociones dolían. Él ya amaba a ese alguien.

Sus manitos se levantaron del suelo. Él estaba acurrucado allí, junto a él, y le reanimaba. Alois acarició con dificultad sus mejillas. Creía haber abierto los ojos. ¿Por qué apenas podía verle? ¿Por qué dolía tanto tocarle? Cierto, tal vez aquello no era morfina.

Uno se enredó en los brazos del otro. Claude estaba agitado, y no paraba de decir cosas, tantas cosas. Alois se estaba desgarrando por dentro, y Claude no permitía que volviera a dormirse.

Él quería besar a Claude, y entonces imaginó que Luka le estaba viendo. Sí, Luka encontraba a Claude y a su hermano tumbados en la hierba, susurrándose cosas entre labios, fundiéndose en un solo espíritu. Alois se abalanzaba sobre Claude y el amor lo forzaba a morderlo, a succionarlo. Como dos amantes, se apresaban y se mezclaban. Él era Claude, y Claude era él.

Alois se quedó quieto. Claude logró calmarle y le acunó. No era morfina. ¿Qué era?

- Voy a morir -.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo? -.

- Claude… -.

Tomarse de las manos. Alois estaba consciente de que aquel acto tan hermoso se llamaba así. "Tomarse de las manos".

- Volar al cielo… -.

Claude estaba murmurando palabras, palabras que Alois sintió que eran suyas. ¿Las lágrimas también lo eran?

- Quédate conmigo… -.

- Un ángel… -.

Alois nunca había visto uno, nunca había conocido algo como él, caído del cielo. Claude se volteó y vio una figura pequeña entre los arbustos, una figura evanescente que se transformó en un niño raro, un niño con abrigo y bufanda. Apretó a Alois contra su pecho, y el tormento de los pájaros se combinó con la pieza ilusoria que ejecutaban los fantasmas.

- Mira, Claude. Él es un ángel… -.

- Alois… -.

- Oh, sus ojos son azules. Azules… -.

- Los ángeles no tienen ojos… -.

- Todo lo perdonan… -.

Ciel juraba que había estado en un lugar similar a aquel, un lugar parecido al cielo. No, no había sido el cielo. Ciel había dormido un rato, sin tener sueños, sin respirar, sin asegurar que volvería a despertarse. Alguien le había llamado, y Ciel había sentido la cercanía de los gusanos y el invierno. Alguien había querido contemplar el color de sus ojos, y había anhelado escuchar su risa. Alguien le había abrazado antes de que Ciel se durmiera, y contrajo una promesa con él.

Miró nuevamente a los dos extraños abrazados sobre el suelo. Algo en ellos le asustó terriblemente, salvo cuando el niño le llamó "ángel". El mismo niño que estaba al borde de la muerte. Ciel trató de recordar qué había sucedido, y el joven de los anteojos descubrió que el niño que sostenía en sus brazos dejaba de respirar, y le soltaba las manos.

Por un segundo, el muchacho de los espejuelos se quedó petrificado, exánime, vacío.

Algo nubló la vista de Ciel; era la lluvia. No podía disminuirse ni impresionarse ante ella; era sólo sustancia. Trató de sostenerla, pero se le escurría entre los dedos, se le escapaba.

"Sebastian…", murmuró, y luego continuó adelante.

Siguió el mismo camino por el que se había marchado el pequeño Alois, unos segundos después de morir.


End file.
